


I Want You

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've written this with a specific actor in mind but you can substitute whomever you like really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

I slammed the door to my trailer at the end of shooting day. 

I was done. 

I pulled the shades and surrounded myself in darkness and finally sat down on the couch. 

Why couldn't I stop thinking about you?

And the ways I'd been thinking about you...

Holding you. Touching you. Kissing you. 

"Stop it Jared..." I said to myself. 

You're one of my best friends. I can't think of you like this. 

I ran my fingers through my hair and laid down. 

Damn it I wish you were here. 

The lower half of me started to burn and tingle. 

I want to know what your lips taste like when I kiss you. 

I want to know what your body feels like when I'm inside you. 

I want to know what your moans sound like when you....

"Fuck..." I said out loud 

My hand ran across my muscled stomach just above my aching prick. 

I slid my zipper down and took hold of myself, wishing to God it was your mouth on me and not my fucking hand. 

The things I could do to you. 

I had nothing but my wondering imagination now. 

And for now that was enough. 

I stroked my cock while I thought about your perfect body and what it'd feel like having you ride me. 

Better yet, I wish you were here so that I could bend you over this couch and take you from behind. 

Make you bite your bottom lip because you start to moan too loudly. 

I'd love watching rub your clit while I pound in to you. 

My dick starts leaking while I pump it through my hand and visions of my fantasies fill my head. 

I want you so badly. 

I want to fill you. 

I want your walls to clench around me and cum while I spill my hot release inside you.

I feel my cum spurt on to my stomach as I finish.

Fuck. 

I love you.


End file.
